prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Harvey
Sara Harvey was a supporting antagonistic character in the television series Pretty Little Liars on Freeform. She is portrayed by Dre Davis. She was unmasked as part of the A-Team, being Red Coat and The Black Widow in the season 6A finale, "Game Over, Charles". In "Wanted: Dead or Alive", she is murdered by an unknown assailant, who is probably A. Biography Sara was first mentioned in "Who's In The Box?" when Hanna is searching for girls who, not only looked similar to Alison, but also went missing around the same time. In the same episode, Hanna and Emily meet up with Sara's friends; Claire and Tina. Hanna and Emily want to find out more about Sara and start to ask questions to Claire and Tina. Claire admits that she wished Sara was gone before she disappeared, similarly to the situation between Spencer and Alison. In "Game On, Charles", it is revealed to The Liars by the police that Sara is in fact alive, she was the other girl down in the Dollhouse that The Liars didn't know about and has presumably been held captive in A's Dollhouse for more than two years. In "Game Over, Charles", the identities of both Red Coat and The Black Widow are revealed, as well as that of "A" itself. The episode reveals that Sara had been possibly working with/for A the entire time, subsequently revealing her as the third Red Coat. While the girls had assumed there were only two red coats (Alison and CeCe), it is revealed there was a third (unknown to the audience and The Liars) that was hired as a decoy by A to distract the girls during The Incident at Thornhill Lodge. The decoy is revealed to be Sara Harvey. In another flashback during the episode, Detective Darren Wilden's funeral is shown. At the funeral, the girls saw an anonymous woman dressed head to toe in black. Later, CeCe Drake is shown pulling up in a black car to pick up the woman. When the woman enters the car, she removes her veil and is revealed to be, once again, Sara Harvey. As of now, Sara's motives for working with/for A are unknown, as well as when she began working for A. After the girls learn that CeCe is planning to blow up the Radley Sanitarium while she and Ali are still inside, they make their way there only to find Sara, dressed in a Red Coat. When she turns around, she subsequently tells them to leave, but Emily, overcome with rage and anger, grabs her. When Sara defends herself by saying she tried to keep Emily safe, the latter punches her in the face. Later in the episode, when the girls are all leaving Rosewood and saying their goodbyes, they mention that Sara just left the hospital. This implies that Sara could have been seriously injured. It is eventually revealed that when Emily punched Sara, her hands hit an electrical wire, seriously impairing the use of them. After Charlotte's death, she returned to Rosewood and made a partnership with Jenna Marshall. Overtime, their friendship began to decay over Emily and soon afterwards, she is found murdered by an hotel cleaner. Personality Before "A" took Sara to the dollhouse she had a quite similar personality to that of Alison DiLaurentis. While being held in captivity, Sara became somewhat broken and vulnerable. Sara also displays fear of being touched by anyone as seen in Songs of Experience when Emily reaches out to her to comfort her and Sara shies away in response. Although, it should be noted that Sara doesn't pull away when Emily hugs her later.(This could be interpreted as an indication of the growing trust between Emily and Sara). In recent episodes, Sara is seen to be less afraid and more open to social interactions with other people. She's also more playful as evidenced by her agreeing to have a night swim with Emily in the community pool as well as her suggestion to get tattoos. In the mid-season finale of Season 6, it is revealed that Sara has been working all along with Cece Drake as part of the A-Team under the disguises of both Red Coat and Black Widow. This sheds light on the fact that Sara's earlier interactions with Emily and the other Liars were just a facade to lull the Liars into complacency. Sara is shown to have acted the part of a broken and abused victim when in actual fact, she was seemingly working with A out of her own free will. In contrast to her previous persona, Sara is duplicitous in nature as she played on the Liars' sympathies for her plight to stop them from questioning her and having suspicions. Furthermore, Sara is also shown to be manipulative as she seeks out Emily and flirts with her to develop a relationship under the pretense of having feelings for her when it is implied that she did that to keep a close eye on the girls. This is also supported by the fact that A also uses Sara's close proximity to the Liars to stop them from telling Doctor Sullivan anything by threatening her safety. However, it should be noted that Sara tried to get Emily and the other Liars to leave Radley before the explosion was scheduled to happen. This insinuates that her feelings for Emily may not have been all just an act. Series |-|Season 4= Who's In The Box? When Hanna looked into other girls who were missing and had disappeared at the same time as Ali, she found an online site made for Sara saying her friends miss her. Hanna looked in to the case and found out Sara went missing the same day as Alison did, Sara came from Courtland which was not too far away from Rosewood, and she resembled Alison and they had very similar personalities. Much like Alison, Sara was sometimes mean to her friends. One of Sara's friends, Claire had problems with her because she was tired of the way she treated her, which she confessed to Emily, along with saying that she wished Sara to be dead even before she went missing. Sara was the "Queen Bee" at her high school and the leader of the cool gang, just like Alison was. Everybody that knows/knew her believes that she is gone, except for Avery that is convinced she is alive somewhere with amnesia. The last person to see Sara alive was Avery, who thinks she saw her the day after Labor Day (a day after Alison went missing) riding a bike in the local park. The bike was recovered by the police, but Sara was not. |-|Season 6= Game On, Charles In Charles’ dollhouse, a girl draws a sun on the wall of her cell with chalk. As the light goes out, she moves towards the door of her room and watches as Spencer, Mona, Hanna, Aria and Emily run past, trying to escape. Moving back into her room, the girl sits down on her bed and waits. With a food cart, the girl walks down the corridor in the dollhouse. Taking a tray of food, the girl slides the bottom half of door up, and passes Spencer the tray. As Spencer calls out to the girl, suspecting she’s Mona, the girl slams the door shut. Suddenly all the girls start shouting out for Mona, and with it all becoming too much, the girl places her hands over her ears and runs back through the corridor. Sitting on her bed and staring into nothingness, the girl is startled when a policewoman shines her flashlight into the room. Scared, the girl shuffles to the top of the bed, trying to further herself from the policewoman, to which the policewoman tells her that she’s safe now. As policewoman crouches down and asks what the girl’s name is, the girl tells her, “Sara. Sara Harvey”. On a stretcher, Sara is carried from the dollhouse and into a waiting ambulance. Songs of Innocence Sara is first seen in the episode at the hospital. She is laying in her bed, and is presumed to be sleeping. Emily is looking at her. When Emily is about to go out again, she says that she's not sleeping. Emily then asks her how she got kidnapped, and Sara replied that she ran away. She hit her head, or someone hit her, she doesn't know. When she wakes up, she's inside the dollhouse. She tells Emily that "maybe this is what bad girls deserves", and that "maybe she should have stayed in the hole". Sara asks Emily if she really thinks that Andrew is behind this, and when Emily asks her back, she says that she "needs to rest". At the end of the episode, Sara runs away (again) and runs over to Emily's house. Songs of Experience She and Emily and Pam have breakfast together after Emily decides to not go to school and keep Sara company. Sara is almost killed by Charles while she slept while the girls at Dr. Sullivan's office. The girls arrive only to find Sara was in the shower and are relieved Near the end of the episode, Sara has a new hair style. She mentions that Pam helped her to cut her hair in a pixie-like fashion. Don't Look Now The next morning, Emily compliments Sara’s new hairstyle. Mrs. Fields walks in on them and informs them that she was able to get them both an appointment with Dr. Sullivan. When informed about Dr. Sullivan’s occupation, Sara leaves to take a shower. Emily tells her mother that she cannot force Sara to see Dr. Sullivan. Later in the episode, Pam tells Emily that she went looking for Sara everywhere and then she found Sara on their roof.Pam was afraid that Sara was going to jump but Sara was just watching the sunset. Pam tells Emily that she is watching television and wonders if they were too hasty to let her stay with them. Pam brings up the fact that if something happens to Sara while her stay in their house, Pam is the one who would be held responsible for that. Emily assures her that she can help Sara deal with her problems as they both went through the same trauma.However, Pam reminds Emily that Sara’s traumatic experience lasted much longer than hers and none of them can really comprehend what Sara really needs. Standing outside the closed door, we see Sara listening to every word Pam and Emily have been uttering so far and she does not look too happy to learn what Pam thinks of her current situation. The next morning, Emily wakes up to find Sara gone. At the Brew, Emily asks Sara how things were back at home. Sara tells her it is still the same. Emily asks her why she ran away at night and wonders if she overheard anything between her mom and her. Sara admits that she is screwed up and belongs in the therapy, but right now she just wants to do simple things like taking a walk on the beach, swimming. She says that she does not expect anyone to understand her but Emily assures her that she does. Later in the episode, Emily and Sara go for a night swim in the community pool.They compete to hold their breath under water. Sara thanks Emily for making her feel weightless which is an effect of swimming and also for looking out for her. The two giggle and they continue having a good time together,forgetting their worries for a moment. She's No Angel Emily enters her room after a shower while Sara is inside talking to her mother on the phone. Sara tells her mother that she can't talk to her while she's behaving like this.(Sara's mother is presumably drunk because Sara states that her words are slurred) Sara ends the phone call telling her mother that she will call her later. Attempting to distract her, Emily suggests that they go to the movies later that night if Emily's mother is willing to accompany them. However, Sara tells Emily that her mother wants her to return back home. Sara is on the verge of agreeing when Emily who's clearly angry on her behalf, tells her not to. She questions if Sara's mother is planning to make money off the ordeal that her daughter suffered. Sara agrees saying probably but she also adds that she has to deal with her mother.Emily disagrees and she asks Sara if she has ever considered legal emancipation from her mother. Emily and Sara are later seen in Caleb's apartment.It appears that the two of them went to Caleb to ask him to coach Sara through the process as he himself had already gone through the process. Caleb questions Sara if there's anything that they can put on her job resume. Sara hesitatingly answers that she babysat for her neighbor's kids once. Caleb says that won't be enough.Emily sticks up for Sara, telling Caleb that Sara was only fourteen when she ran away and that no one expects Sara to have started a hedge fund by now. Caleb agrees but says that the authorities still expect her to have a job to support herself as well as a high school diploma. Clearly feeling that the situation is hopeless, Sara wants to leave. However, Emily stops her and pleads with Caleb, reminding him that he was able to get emancipated. In turn, he replies her that he did so and that's he knows how hard it is to go through the process. Caleb also offers advice to Sara, telling her that if she's turning eighteen in a few months, it would be better to just wait it out. Emily cuts in quickly, stating that Sara has already lost enough time and that every moment is precious. Later, Sara is seen in the background while Emily is on the phone with Aria.She reminds Aria to not do anything rash because Sara will be the one to bear the brunt of A's anger. Ending the phone call, Emily returns to Sara and Caleb. The former who tells Caleb that she can't fake having a job. She's scared that the authorities might call her employer to verify the information. Caleb counters, telling Sara to give them his number. Stunned, Emily asks Caleb if he's willing to go that far to cover for Sara. Caleb states that it's not a cover. Turning to Sara, he tells her that the offer is genuine, minimum wage and that she starts tomorrow. Later, Emily waits for Sara outside the government agency where she's filing her papers for emancipation. Once outside, Sara tells Emily that it will a while for her emancipation to be official but in the meantime, she can live with Emily and her mother. Emily exclaims happily and asks Sara how she wants to celebrate the happy news, telling her they have to do something special. Sara nods towards a tattoo parlour opposite the two of them and tells Emily, "Let's make it permanent". Later in the tattoo parlour, the tattoo artist wipes off the last vestiges of blood of Sara's new tattoo on her back. Her tattoo is of a bird escaping from its cage. The tattoo artist reminds Sara to apply cream on her new tattoo every day. Emily compliments her, saying that it looks amazing. In return, Sara tells Emily that it's her turn now. Emily refuses but appears swayed when Sara says she saw Emily admiring the tattoos on the wall, specifically one of a mermaid sitting on a harpoon. Emily replies that if she did get tattooed, her mother would harpoon her. Sara then suggests that Emily gets a small one in a place her mother will never have the opportunity to see it. Silently assenting, Emily strolls around the room as she appraises all the tattoos on the wall. She points to a particular Japanese character and asks the artist the meaning of that particular character. She replies that it's the Japanese word for courage. Sara encourages Emily by telling her that it has her name written all over it. Later, Sara sees Aria's photo and text on Emily's phone which wonders if A is a girl. She's visibly shocked and upset. She then scans the room in all directions before swallowing hard. As they leave the tattoo parlor, Emily is still chatting cheerfully before noticing Sara is staring around anxiously. She questions what's wrong before Sara tells her that she saw the text that Emily received from Aria. Sara says that she has seen the hooded figure before such as the time they went to Caleb's apartment. Emily suggests that they don't have this conversation here and that they go home first. Sara just turns and runs away from Emily who chases after her. As Sara finally stops in front of a brick wall, she angrily confronts Emily, asking her if she has been looking for who it was that kidnapped them to the bunker. Emily defends herself saying that the Liars were trying to protect her. Sara rebuts her furiously, stating that she needs to protect herself. Sara then asks Emily how she could keep something like this from her as she thought they were connecting. Emily attempts to explain her actions to Sara who is still completely bewildered from the turn of events. However, before Emily can fully explain herself, the duo spot a shadow that looks like the hooded figure cast upon the brick wall that is facing them. Terrified, they run off. No Stone Unturned Emily is now in her bedroom, as Sara asks her which top she should wear for her first day working for Caleb. Emily tells Sara that her office is where he plays Grand Theft Auto in his boxers; Sara tells her she doesn't want to screw up on her first day and Emily tells her that everyone does. Sara takes off her hoodie, leaving her in just a bra, and Emily stares at Sara's tattoo. Emily tells her that her tattoo looks great and jokes that she'll have to wear long johns in August so no one sees her "courage". Sara is about to apply ointment to her tattoo when Emily hesitantly asks if she wants help, to which Sara agrees. The intimate moment causes both girls to become uncomfortable so Emily steps away and tells her she should wear the plaid top. Caleb and Sara are sitting in his office and he tells her what she's going to need to know. Caleb says that everyone wants a response that will adjust a picture to a different screen, explaining that a picture of "Kimye" will look the same on your phone/smartpad/computer. Sara asks what Kimye is, causing Caleb to tell her "Kanye and Kim" and when he receives a blank look from her, he says "right". To make her feel better, he says that she doesn't need to know: no one does. Sara asks what Caleb knows about Alison: "Normally I wouldn't ask, but when you're forced to answer to someone else's name and wear their clothes, you become curious about her". Sara says that Emily shuts down anytime she asks about her, then asks Caleb is he thinks Ali knows who did this to them. Caleb tells her that he wish he had answers for her but he's on the outside too. Spencer and Sara are in Caleb's office and she asks Sara where Caleb is, prompting her to say that he was getting lunch. Spencer gets a text from her mom asking if she's talked to Melissa, then asks Sara if anybody asked her to talk about what happened. Sara says her mom wanted to, then asks who is asking her to talk. Spencer says that her school is, prompting Sara to say that Emily told her and calls her the brainiac. Sara says that if she could talk about what it was like being down there and being up here, she'd do it. Near the end of the episode, Emily walks into her bedroom and finds Sara sleeping. She tries to check if Sara has been chipped but Sara wakes up and kisses her. O Brother, Where Art Thou Sara is first mentioned in this episode when Emily runs into Claire at the Brew. She tells Emily, she has been looking for Sara. Emily says Sara is at work. Claire is surprised and tells, she thinks she wouldn't even be able to read. She admits she had some hard times with Sara, but they still were friends. Emily offers Claire to tell Sara to call her. When Claire is about to leave, Emily stops her and confesses, Sara isn't at work but at therapy. Emily tells Sara, she doesn't have to meet Claire right now, if she's not ready, but Sara wants to go, even though she isn't sure what to say to her old friend. Emily offers, she could come with her, to act as a buffer and they decide to meet at a dessert place halfway from Rosewood to Courtland. They change the topic to their kiss of last night. Sara is unsure if it actually happened. Emily tells her, they could pretend it was a dream if she wants, but Sara says she had enough pretended kisses in the past three years. Since they have both been through a lot, Emily suggests they should take some time to think about what they really want. Emily, Sara and Claire are meeting at a dessert place. While they are drinking milk and eating cookies, Sara slowly starts to open up to Claire and asks her what has been going on in her friends' life the past few years. Claire shows pictures of her dog called "Monkey". Back at the dessert place, Claire and Sara enjoy talking to each other. Emily gets impatient and tells them they would have to leave. Claire mentions that her parents would like to invite Sara for dinner, and she could also stay at her place. Emily interrupts her, saying Sara has a safe place to stay and police protection there. Sara tells them, she will think about it. Emily gets a text from Spencer, saying they have to meet as soon as possible. Sara walks into the room and informs her about her decision to move to Claire. Emily tells Sara, Claire didn't have nice things to say about her, when they first met. Sara interrupts, saying that she didn't really like herself back then either and she has been thinking about what she wants. She tells Emily, they could go on a real date, if they are not living together. Then she walks over to Emily and kisses her. Last Dance Outside the Fields' house, Emily asks Sara if she wants to go to prom with her, but quickly apologizes by saying this was not the way she wanted to ask her. Sara declares that her old school has their prom the same night and she told Claire that she would go with her. Emily says that she shouldn't have to choose and they will do something special another time. Sara shows up at the Rosewood prom and tells Emily that she didn't want the night to pass without one great dance with her. They are slow dancing and Emily thanks her for coming. Sara tells her that whatever happens, she means a lot to her. Game Over, Charles She joins the girls and Mona to Rhys Matthews' office to find A's Lair. Once they find it, Sara decides to wait outside. The doors close leaving her separated from the group. As Charlotte reveals why she became A, Sara is shown to be both Red Coat and The Black Widow. Once the girls reach Radley Sanitarium, she is about to set off a bomb for Charlotte but the girls stop her. She tells Emily she tried to keep her safe, but is punched in the face. Sara apparently has an accident from the incident that the girls claim wasn't there fault though Sara may not see it that way. Of Late I Think Of Rosewood She returns to Rosewood for Charlotte's funeral wearing gloves. As she leaves, the girls suspect that she has other motives for returning to town. Charlotte's Web The Gloves Are On Do Not Disturb Burn This As Aria leaves the police station, she sees Sara's platinum blonde from the bushes but not her face. Did You Miss Me? Her helper goes to city hall to get a copy of the floor plan of the Radley. He hands them to her as she drives off. Later, she encounters Mona and tells her no matter what good deeds Mona does, none of the girls are never going to trust her. Adding salt to the wound, Sara says without her games, Mona will be alone forever. |-|Season 7= Along Comes Mary Wanted: Dead or Alive Appearances (17/160) Trivia *Varjak's phone number, (727)-242-7839, spells out "Sara Harvey". *In "Game On, Charles," Sara was revealed to be alive. For the last two years, she has been held captive in A's Dollhouse. *She is the third girl who was assumed dead but later revealed to be alive. Unlike Alison DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal, Sara was never officially stated dead. *Her first name, Sara, is the same name of the Pretty Little Liars creator and author of the books, Sara Shepard. Sara is also the name of the actress who portrays Hanna in the books, Sarah Dewey. *Sara has a tattoo of a bird escaping its cage on her back. *Sara is much more involved in season 6B than season 6A, being accused of being the new stalker throughout the whole season. Gallery Sara Harvey.jpg Sara Harvey in the dollhouse.png Sara Harvey S6.jpg CHtrWWvW8AAuMjt.jpg Sara 6x04 probabaly.jpg Sara bathrobe 6x03.jpg Sara harvey season 6.png sara wearing emily's clothes.jpg Sara 4305-1.jpg|Sara is Red Coat SaraBlackWidow.jpg|Sara is The Black Widow sara photo.jpg sara photo 10.jpg Navigational Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:TV show character Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Rosewood Residents Category:LGBT Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Antagonist Category:A Team Category:Deceased Characters Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis